


Dancing on the Edge

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e16, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna and Harvey share a dance at Mike and Rachel's wedding.





	Dancing on the Edge

Harvey stood at the bar, head spinning.

_Mike was leaving._

The announcement threatened to crack his earth in two, one jagged line piercing his chest.

First it was Jessica. Now Mike. Who would be next?

How long until everyone walked away, leaving him all alone in the empty halls of his heart?

It was a question that tugged at his core, a thread longing to unravel until there remained nothing left of him. Until he disappeared too.

 _He’s leaving he’s leaving he’s leaving_ were the words that repeated in his mind over and over like a broken record until they turned into _they’re leaving they’re leaving they’re leaving_. The syllables grew limbs, fingers wrapping themselves around his throat and squeezing until his lungs begged for mercy.

“Hey,” was the sound that broke him away from the hell that was waiting to consume him.

The sound that pulled him from the water intent on drowning him.

But it wasn’t the sound, no. It was the person.

Harvey’s head whipped around to stare into the eyes of his saviour.

Donna’s own head was slightly tilted as she asked a million questions without even opening her mouth.

Yet all of a sudden, the world seemed to be alright.

The ground beneath his feet steadied as air began circulating throughout his body again.

Donna standing beside him with her hand in his flashed at the edge of his memory. She was the one who was there when Jessica left. It was she who had told him the news of his father’s death, who encouraged him to go to the funeral. And she who convinced him to make things right with his mother.

_Someone very special._

It was always Donna.

She was his life raft.

So Harvey did the only thing he wanted to do in that moment and held his hand out to her.

“What do you say?” Harvey inquired, the most important question he had ever asked hanging in the air.

The seconds dragged cruelly as he waited for an answer.

But then the corners of her mouth quirked up as she said, “I don’t mind if I do.”

A simple sentence that made sunshine burst in his veins.

And then her hand was in his and she was leading him onto the dance floor and all of the demons screaming inside him fell silent.

He spun them around, capturing the smile that graced her features and storing it in his pocket for later.

The rest of the room faded into dust as Harvey and Donna danced like they were the last two people on the planet. For Harvey, they were.

Donna Paulsen was the only person he had eyes for. But that was nothing new was it? In the middle of a crowd, he always searched for her. Everyday. Everywhere.

Nothing else would matter but that first second when he caught sight of that flash of red hair. His chest sparked every time.

And tonight she was radiant.

Donna was the sun and god she was blinding but he couldn’t look away. He wanted more. He wanted to be closer.

_Was this how Icarus felt?_

In a rare moment, Harvey listened to the voice whispering in his ear and pulled her closer. He cradled her hand in his, allowing himself to indulge in the luxury of her touch.

He was burning, fire licking at his skin but he had never been more alive. He yearned for more.

Harvey would gladly become ashes if it meant that he could hold Donna in his arms for the rest of his life.

But he wasn’t allowed to want such things.

Donna didn’t feel anything for him. She didn’t want more.

And Harvey spent a long time telling himself that he didn’t want more either. In fact, he started to believe it.

However when Donna pressed her lips against his, twelve years’ worth of lies came crumbling down.

He told Mike that just because Paula wasn’t the one, it didn’t mean that Donna was but that wasn’t the truth either.

Because what else could it mean when he couldn’t get the taste of her out of his mouth? What did it mean when he couldn’t stop feeling her hands on him, caressing the back of his neck, his face? What could it mean when he couldn’t get the thought of her out of his head?

And more importantly, what did it mean when he didn’t want any of it to stop?

It was a shame that the realisation that he was ready to risk everything came when it was too late.

“You okay?” Donna asked softly, pulling him out of his head for the second time that night.

Her expression was filled with concern as she stared at him and he quietly shattered without knowing why.

“Will you dance with me for the rest of the night?” he answered her question with one of his own.

There was something in the air that made him reckless. Something bold about the night, daring him to wander too near to the edge of the already blurred line that defined them. Or maybe it was just the stars sparkling in her eyes.

“Hm,” she pretended to think about it. “Yes.”

“Then I’m okay.”

Donna rolled her eyes despite her upturned lips but it was the truest thing Harvey ever said.

The sky could fall to the earth and the world cease to spin but Harvey would survive a thousand apocalypses with Donna by his side.

“You look beautiful by the way,” he said, the sentence that had been on the tip of his tongue all night.

For the briefest of moments, Donna looked away before meeting his gaze again and he couldn’t help but wonder if he imagined the slight blush in her cheeks.

“I always look beautiful,” she stated in a tone that left no room for arguments.

_As if he would ever disagree._

“True.”

“You look nice yourself,” she commented even though he looked the same as always.

“Thank you. It takes a lot of time and effort to look this good.”

“Alright, calm down pretty boy.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” she grinned.

A burst of laughter erupted from his throat and time slowed just for them as Harvey found himself lost in everything that she was. Every minute that ever lived embraced death because none of them mattered anymore. Harvey and Donna swayed in the bubble they unknowingly built around themselves years ago, electrified.

Each nerve in his body longed for all the things he could never have.

He wanted her mouth against his. He wanted to feel her heart beating against his own. He wanted to graze his fingers down her back, across her stomach, everywhere. He wanted to paint pictures on her skin with his lips and make her see colours she never knew existed. He wanted to hear the sounds she made as she came undone, his name a cry on her lips like a prayer just like on that night once upon another time.

_He wanted._

And maybe in another universe he would get to take her home at the end of the night and wake up beside her in the morning. In another timeline they would make dinner together in the kitchen while she wore one of his old shirts. In another life maybe they would dance just like this while she wore a white dress instead of black.

But in this one, they were nothing more than what they were.

So when Donna carefully placed her head on his shoulder, Harvey let his eyes fall shut. He held onto her, to this moment with everything in him because while eventually it would end, right then they were perfect. Right then, they were on top of the goddamn world.

And in the arms of the woman who was everything, Harvey finally allowed himself to fall, even knowing that there would be no one to catch him in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while because of school and now that I'm on break my brain chooses not to be inspired but I tried I guess lol. Hope this is okay and as usual thanks for reading.


End file.
